This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Console Development System. The console controls development system and controls scripting developed with it has undergone continuous development during this reporting period. Major changes to the Console development system include: 1) The system responsible for propagating user events (e.g. mouse and keyboard input) has be radically altered to improve responsiveness of script GUI's and simplify the script methods used to deal with them. 2) Development of a real-time symbolic Console script debugger. The debugger allows fine-grained real-time interaction with Console scripts for debugging and script development. 3) A series of new Console operators have been developed that allow Console scripts to generate and parse input from conventional windows dialog boxes. This allows scripts to present GUI elements that are consistent with vanilla Microsoft Windows applications in terms of appearance and behavior. 4) Development of a new Console server for image acquisition and analysis. This server is use by a variety of calibration console scripts as well as automated crystal alignment. 5) Many new Console scripts have been developed, including beam steering calibration, MD2 microdiffractometer and robotic sample-loader control scripts. MD2 Microdiffractometer Controls. The Mattel MD2 microdiffractomter was integrated into NE-CAT's beam line control system. This effort involved major revision of the ADSC detector control system and new Console scripting. Data Flow System. A second Hewlett Packard EVA 5000 network-attached storage system has been acquired and commissioned. This system extends our aggregate disc storage by 25 terabytes and provides hardware and service redundancy for NE-CAT's data flow system.